


Nobody Needs To Know (Originaly Frenemies)

by Thomas__Jefferson



Category: Hamilton - Miranda, Hamilton - Miranda (Broadway Cast) RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-19
Updated: 2018-07-19
Packaged: 2019-06-12 19:39:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,002
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15347214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thomas__Jefferson/pseuds/Thomas__Jefferson
Summary: Alexander and Thomas have a realization in the middle of the night and take action.





	Nobody Needs To Know (Originaly Frenemies)

    These people were grown men. But somehow they act as if they were high school girls battling for prom queen. These two could not go through a day without name calling, arguments or even just hitting each other. Washington constantly had to pull them apart, or James would when times got bad.

    As of now, they were in their office’s doing work. Of course Hamilton was working way faster, but Jefferson was being more careful. Jefferson signed the last document of the night, before realizing that the secretary of the treasury had to sign it was well. He got from his chair and grabbed the small stack of papers before heading to hamilton's office. When Jefferson was in front of his enemies door, he sighed heavily before walking in. Hamilton was at his desk, writing away, he hadn’t noticed that Jefferson was in the doorway.

    “Mr. Secretary,” Jeffersons voiced boom through the office. Causing Hamilton to jump. He gave Jefferson a icy glare. Jefferson only rolled his eyes.

    “I need you to sign a few documents, it’s for the entire cabinet to sign,” Jefferson says. Hamilton only ignores him and continues to write on his parchment.  Jefferson groans and walks to his desk and drops the papers on his desk.

    “I need those papers by dawn next day,” Jefferson demands and heads out

    Hamilton sets head in his hands and sighs.

    “Jefferson wait,” Hamilton whispers, “I know you haven’t lost a wife like I have, infact your situation was worse," Jefferson scowls at him. Hamilton only waved him off, mumbling a quick apology before continuing. "but please do tell me how to cope with this new feeling of guilt and sadness.”

    It was moments like these that made Jeffersons face warm up, and his heart start to beat faster. These moments were priceless to him. He smiles slightly.

    “It’s impossible to tell you how you should cope with something like that, but I suppose I could let you steal my affections for a moment and tell you what I did,” Jefferson says and pulls a chair to Hamilton's desk. Hamilton looked up at him, eyes red and puffy from crying. There were bags underneath his eyes. Jefferson felt a sudden wash of pity take over him, making his face heat up.

    “Well what I did, was changed my ways. I hid my pain with sass and a strut that made everyone think that I ran this cabinet. And when I got home I played my Violin and read books. I do not suggest drowning in work attempting to hiding the pain you are in. I do not believe its healthy,” He suggested. To much of his surprise, Hamilton smiled at him, while his head was in his hands. Jefferson places his hands on Hamiltons desk. Hamilton reached across the table and grabbed his hands, wrapping every finger around his enemies hands. Jefferson did not pull away.

    “Thank you,” He simply says. Jefferson smiles and stands not letting go of his hands. He leans forward, closer to Hamilton's face.

    What was he doing? He had never done this to another man before. This was wrong. And why Hamilton of all people? Why not James?

    Jefferson stopped when he was inches from his face. Hamilton could feel Jefferson’s breath on his lips. Man and another man couldn’t and shouldn’t kiss. Jefferson and Hamilton exchanged glances from their lips to each other's eyes. What was this feeling that had taken over them?

    “You shouldn’t over work yourself, Mon ami,” Jefferson quickly recovered himself and left Hamilton.

    What Jefferson didn’t realize was that he had left Hamilton in a lovestruck state. Hamilton has never felt like this towards another man like this. He felt this way when her first met Eliza, but never towards another man, well maybe except Laurens. But this was Thomas Jefferson we were talking about. He was rich, had poofy hair, had a cane, and he was well built. They way his eyes would constantly look up and down Hamilton’s body, and the fact he could swim in his chocolate brown eyes.

At that moment, he knew exactly what he was going to do. After work Hamilton went to the courthouse, gaining the divorce papers. This was going to be a shot in the dark, but he figured it was the best thing for him.

Once he signed the papers and sent it to the schuyler estate, Hamilton could finally relax, so he took Jeffersons advise and grabbed a book from off the shelf and began to read. The book he had picked up was The Vicar Of Wakefield, it was an ok book but it wasn’t for Hamilton. All the other books he had were just like this one. So, he sighed and put the book back on the shelf. The only thing he could do now was either drink or work on some of his ideas. He decided on the second option.

Meanwhile, Jefferson was having trouble sleeping. Due to the lack of sleep, he took a midnight stroll. He had thought about Hamilton, most of which are inappropriate due to the fact they were the same gender. He thought about kissing him, and hugging him as if he was his wife. Or would he be his husband? These thought flooded his mind, consuming his entire view on life. Was it wrong for a man to be with another man?

He shook his head. Jefferson looked around to see where is long legs had taken him. He saw a house, Hamilton's house to be more precise. So he walked up the trail to his house. Jefferson didn’t know what caused him to walk here, nor did he know why he walked to the front door. He raised his fist to knock on the door. Yet he didn’t hit the door. Maybe Jefferson had backed down from confronting the young man.  
     
But he knocked anyway.

Hamilton heard someone knock on his front door. He looked at the clock on the wall. Who could be walking at this time at night? He set down his quil on the rest and walked quietly to the door. When he opened the door, he was pleasantly surprised to see Jefferson standing there.

The older man loomed over the smaller man. Jefferson blushed like a little girl and coughed.

“Sorry to disturb you at this hour of night, but I came to apologize for my, inappropriate behavior,” Jefferson says politely. Hamilton stood aside and let his enemy in his house. Jefferson stood awkwardly in Hamilton's fourer. Hamilton gives Jefferson a small smile.  

“Ah, So you have?” Hamilton says politely. Jefferson nods. “Which incident are you talking about? The one where you almost hit me or the one that was in my office moments ago,” He asks. Jefferson chokes on air.

“The office one,” He sighs.

“Will in that case, all is forgiven once you join me for tea,” Hamilton smiles. Jefferson chuckles and agrees. He follows him into a small kitchen. Hamilton starts a fire, and puts the kettle on the stove. Once it was boiled he made two cups of tea and handed one to Jefferson. He leaves the kitchen into the sitting room, Jefferson wasn’t to far behind.

Hamilton sets his tea on a small table in front of his comfy chair. Jefferson sits the chair opposite of him. He takes a sip from his small cup and sets in the table.

“I should not have acted they way I did. I was inappropriate and it’s unacceptable. I want to apologize for such behavior. I hope that we can both look past this accident, and move on with our lives,” Jefferson formally apologized. Hamilton nods. For some reason, his heart was broken. Had he wanted it to not be an accident? Did Jefferson really think it was an accident?

No he didn’t. Part of the reason why he hadn’t been able to sleep that night, was because of Hamilton flooding his thoughts. When he stood and got close to Hamilton’s small body, it felt right.

“It is quite all right,” Hamilton waved it off. He grabbed his own cup and took a long sip of his tea. Hamilton and Jefferson couldn’t bare the tension towards each other. It bothered them both. Could they break this uncomfortable tension?

“But,” Hamilton began, “in return for forgiving you I want anything I want.” Jefferson raised a brow.

“What do you have in mind?” He asked. Hamilton smirks and set his cup idown. Jefferson blushed. Hamilton blushes as well and leaned back.

“I want you and me to test something,” Hamilton looks away. Jefferson takes a sip of his tea nervously.

“What do you want me to do?” He asked nervously. Hamilton gets up and sits on the table in front of him. He grabs the cup from Jefferson’s hands, setting down on the table behind him.

“I-I wa-ant you to k-kiss me,” Hamilton said it. He had finally said it. After days of toying with the idea of him and Jefferson kissing here he was. Jeffersons face turned red.

“Are you insane?! What makes you think I’d want and kiss you?” He practically yells. Even though he wants to kiss every inch of his face and body, he had to deny it. Hamilton frowns.

“Your the one toying with my emotions, you leaned in close enough to kiss me, and yet you didn’t,” Hamilton replied, all of his formalness slipping from his voice. Jefferson stared at him. He did have a good point. Jefferson sighed.

He picked Hamilton up from his spot on his table and brought him to his room and lays him and the bed. He climbs on top of him. Jefferson smiled down at him, like he used to do to Martha. Hamilton smiled back and put his hand on Jefferson’s cheek.

In a way, Hamilton reminded Jefferson of Martha. He never understood why he did, he just did. Maybe it was the way he could play the piano as his wife had done all those years ago. Or the way he would walk in the street when he couldn’t sleep. Or maybe it was the fact that Hamilton, loved to read. Martha loved to read all the time. When Jefferson was ill, she would read to him. Hamilton loved to read to his wife she was ill. It was little things that Hamilton did that made Jefferson wonder if Hamilton was Martha’s brother.

Jefferson couldn’t take it anymore.

He leaned down to Hamilton and tilted his head. Their lips brushed each others first, then Hamilton grabbed the sides of Jefferson's face and pushed in to him. The kiss was soft and gentle. It reminded the both of them what they had lost, but now had gained. Love. The kiss was full of passion and love. Each move they made was another spark wanting to set something on fire. Then they pulled apart, leaving the love in the air.

“Court me, Alexander,” Thomas breathed out. Jefferson never used his first name, and when he said it, it sent a pleasurable chill down his spine. He smiled.

“What if I don’t?” He asks running a hand down Jeffersons arm.

“I’d make you. Be my courtor, I need you,” Jefferson chuckles causing Hamilton to giggle.

“Ok I’ll Court you, but one condition,” Hamilton agrees. Jefferson nods waiting for him to reply.

“We can’t tell a soul. I don’t want to be involved with another scandal,” He sighs. Jefferson nods and leans into another kiss. It still had the same passion the last.

“Nobody needs to know,” He replies. Hamilton smiles. Jefferson ans Hamilton both get up, quickly taking off some of the unnecessary clothes before climbing into the bed together. They snuggle up close to each other. The heat from Hamilton's body warmed up Jefferson’s cold one.

Jefferson smiled. He remembered think that he would never find love like this. But he had finally found it. He found the love he lost all those years ago.


End file.
